Trick or Treat
by Navy Babe
Summary: It's Halloween at Baker Street and the biggest mystery that Sherlock has yet to solve is figuring out what Molly Hooper is going to dress up as.


Notes: Halloween is my absolute favorite holiday, so of course I wanted to write something for my favorite bunch on Baker Street for the holiday. This is for the wonderful Megan aka MorbidbyDefault.

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize belongs to me. Of course. :P

* * *

Sherlock should have known that Molly loved holiday festivities. He should have deduced it from her love of horrid graphic jumpers, but he had somehow not quite put two and two together before they had started dating. They'd been a couple for nearly a year now and he continued to be awed by her commitment to decorating for and celebrating each holiday so thoroughly. This particular holiday was her favorite – Halloween. She'd insisted they have a small get-together at 221b. He'd reluctantly agreed.

John and Mary had come as Fred and Daphne from _Scooby Doo_. Greg had decided on a vampire, complete with fangs (that he'd taken out within fifteen minutes of arriving) and slicked back hair. Mrs. Hudson had dressed up as Mrs. Lovett from _Sweeney Todd_ and took great delight offering everyone her freshly baked meat pies. Molly had even convinced Mycroft to come, and even more, she'd convinced him to dress up. Sherlock was fairly certain that he'd picked the Seventh Doctor just so he could continue to carry around a ridiculous umbrella.

Sherlock himself had almost refused to dress up, but had finally caved under Molly's persuasion (both of a puppy-dog look nature and a sexual nature). But he'd taken the easy way out, according to…well, everyone, and gone with James Bond. All it really meant was putting on one of his suits and adding a bow-tie – which he had actually put on, so no one could say that he put zero effort into his costume.

Molly had refused to tell him what she had planned. It was driving him mad, especially since he had yet to deduce it. She'd only come home once with a small bag that she wouldn't let him peek into; hardly big enough for an entire costume, so it must have held only an accessory. But other than that, she'd done nothing to procure any sort of costume.

"So you really don't have any idea what Molly is?" Mary asked, giggling as she sat perched on John's lap. "I'm honestly curious, because she hasn't let a word slip to any of us! And usually Molly is the worst secret keeper ever!"

Sherlock resisted the urge to pout, knowing that his friends would immediately point it out. "I am well aware of that. Usually when she has a secret, it's written all over her face. But she's been particularly…difficult to figure out when it comes to her costume this year."

Just then, the bedroom door creaked open and everyone turned to look. Molly quickly made her way through the kitchen and stepped out into the living room, but she was hardly recognizable as herself. Her long brown hair was nowhere to be seen and in its place was a short, dark, curly haired wig. She strode out into the room quickly and quietly, scanning each of the guests. She popped the collar on an all too familiar coat and tugged at the blue scarf around her neck.

Mary hooted with laughter and clapped her hands and Molly let a quick smile slip before returning to her rather somber expression. Everyone looked incredibly pleased (especially Mycroft and John) and even Sherlock's lips were pulling at the sides. Suddenly she turned to Mrs. Hudson. "Clearly you've baked your rotten ex-boyfriend Mr. Chatterjee into these pies," she said, her voice lower than it usually was. Mrs. Hudson giggled and Molly winked at her before turning her attention to Greg.

"You wore this same outfit to your daughter's school party; I can see the frosting stains on your cape. And you must have 'fed' on some woman earlier because there's lipstick smeared on the collar of your shirt." Greg's eyes widened and he glanced down immediately to his collar, where there was indeed a lipstick stain.

Mycroft was next. "Mr. Bond over there thinks that you chose this costume just for the umbrella, but you've actually had it stashed away for years. Occasionally you bring it out and actually wear it, you can tell from the pilling on the jumper."

She turned to Mary and John, unable to keep from genuinely smiling. "Blissfully happy married couple, Daphne is clearly expecting. Four months along. A boy, judging from how she's carrying." She glanced to John, whose mouth had dropped open. "Seems Fred is pleased with the notion."

Finally, she turned her attention to Sherlock. The real Sherlock. "And 007. Quite a lazy costume, considering you have an entire rack in the closet dedicated to them-"

"Oh enough!" She was about to continue but Sherlock growled and lunged for her, pulling her into his lap and silencing her with a kiss. The other guests clapped (Mary even whistled a bit) and the couple came up for air. Molly was blushing and giggling.

"Well, how did I do?" she asked cheekily.

"Surprisingly well. I feel the need to chide you," Mycroft said dryly, but with a slight twinkle in his eye. Molly's giggles increased and she grinned.

"Did you actually deduce all those things, Molly?" Sherlock asked, with a hint of pride in his voice. He'd done the same actually and was planning on bringing them up at some point throughout the night. He was incredibly impressed at her acuity. And a little bit turned on. (He found himself wondering if that counted as narcissism but quickly determined that he didn't really care.)

She shrugged. "With Mycroft and Greg, yes. Of course not with Mrs. Hudson. And we all know that Mary's pregnant, but…I wouldn't be surprised if it was a boy," she said, smiling over at her best friend who was looking at her husband excitedly. "And with you…well, there's not much deduction going on when I actually share the closet with you." She turned to Greg. "You should have brought along your new girlfriend! I would love to meet her!"

He chuckled and rubbed the collar of his shirt subconsciously. "I figured maybe in a few more months. We're still pretty new and…you lot are pretty strange. He's rubbing off on you, Molly; I'm quite impressed!" Molly positively beamed.

She turned to Sherlock and kissed him gently. "You're not mad at me, right? I'm not making fun. I just…thought it be fun for the night to pretend to be you. Do I look cool in your coat?" she teased.

Sherlock chuckled and slid his hands inside the coat, feeling the material of her nice black suit, the one that she only wore when she had very important meetings and the one that looked the most like one that he would own. He grinned, pulling her to him for a kiss. "I don't know; if I say I'm upset, you'll have to spend the rest of the night making it up to me, won't you?" Molly's face immediately turned beet red.

"Hey, Sherlock, we are still here. You have an audience," John warned him and the rest of the group laughed as Molly's blush deepened.

"Not upset. I swear," Sherlock whispered to her. Immediately she relaxed fully into him, her blush receding somewhat and her smile turned warm and happy. "I'm even starting to see the allure of Halloween."


End file.
